Acciones egoístas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Le causaban náuseas y unas ganas ominosas de llamar la atención de Tetsuro, pero nunca se rebajaría a realizar actos infantiles para poder retener su atención hacia él. Si llegará a hacerlo, lo haría a su manera.
¡Hola! Sólo quería aportar un pequeño drabble a este fandom tenía rato que shippeaba el KuroTsukki pero no me había animado a escribir, pero al fin tuve la valentía de hacerlo, espero les guste.

 **Anime:** Haikyuu

 **Pareja relativa:** KuroTsukki

 **Advertencias dentro del capítulo:** Relaciones homosexuales durante la estructura del episodio, si te gusta el yaoi, eres bienvenido a leer, si no eres partidario te sugiero que mejor vaya a otro lado. Ligeras insinuaciones de copula en este drabble y creo que es todo.

 **Disclaimer:** La serie no me pertenece, los derechos intelectuales de su propiedad son relativos al creador y el estudio que los realiza. Yo sólo los pido prestados para crear un homenaje homosexual.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura

 **Capitulo único**

 **Obstáculos**

Para Tsukki, bloqueador de Kurasano existían cosas interesantes entre los monótonos obstáculos que pululaban alrededor de su vida, nunca se había preocupado por éstos, después de todo, no era menesteres mencionar que no eran de alguna prestigiosa utilidad para su desempeño, claro, hasta hace unas semanas de antaño puesto que estos estorbos tuvieron un giro más importante que lo que había premeditado para su vida el rubio de ojos color dorado.

Fueron cotidianos, sencillos e indescifrables, quedaron estancados e impregnados sobre él. Volviéndole a molestarle su ligera y ya malbaratada paciencia, remataron por transfigurarlo en una presa de emociones nuevas que para el bloqueador central eran difíciles de conllevar y estructurar.

Diminutos y manidos casos como resultaba el tener novia o interesarse en alguien le eran tan lejanos e inalcanzables. Son una burla a su presencia, sobre todo cuándo alguien le menciona de esos bribones impedimentos que llegaban a ser molestos óbices en su sendero de calma, que, aunque fueran débiles e imperceptibles para el menor de los Tsukishima siempre concluían por ser tan complicadas de prescindir para él. Le molestaban, le picoteaban sus virtudes hasta destrozarlas. Eran azarosos, seguían ahí, como vestigios ponzoñosos de acciones crapulosas.

 ** _Acciones egoístas que Tsukki nunca se arrepintió de realizar_**

Siempre fue indiferente antes esas abstractas sensaciones que le revolvían el estómago; Le causaban nauseas y unas ganas ominosas de llamar la atención de Tetsuro, pero nunca se rebajaría a realizar actos infantiles para poder retener su atención hacia él. Si llegará a hacerlo, lo haría a su retorcida manera.

Incoó con el primer beso entre los dos durante ese verano. Siendo primerizo, dulce y sorpresivo; Tsukki tomó la iniciativa al tener la idea de querer acaparar sus labios en una tarde de entrenamiento dónde todos desaparecían ralentizados, en medio de consejos y bromas, llegó a robarle un beso con sus intenciones dominantes, no obstante, el capitán de Nekoma tuvo reacciones diferentes (Y primitivas) , puesto que no se pudo mover de manera inteligente hasta que el húmedo chapoteo de los labios del menor indicaron que se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos, eternos segundos que se pintaban imperiosos sobre los dos, pero nada sucedió.

El chico de cabellos negros se dio la vuelta en silencio para poder salir de esa incómoda situación y su antiguo acompañante simplemente decidió imitar la misma acción.

Alargados los días, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema.

Pero en el interior de sus entrañas, el estudiante de Kurasano tenía la extraña idea de que no sería la última vez de ellos dos.

El segundo beso fue acto de presencia; Esta vez fue bizarro y osado, ya que, se había realizado en medio de una maliciosa llovizna que decidió caerles fortuitamente en una tarde de su fatídica rutina. Kuroo llegó a responderle por súbitos segundos antes de retirarse copiando la misma gacela con la que había huido el primer día de aquellos nuevos acontecimientos. Tsukki esbozó la más bribona de sus sonrisas antes de apartarse del lugar.

Y, por último, el tercer ósculo volvió a emerger de las sombras solitarias de sus movimientos silenciosos. Apareció de nuevo en la culminación de una tarde de entrenamiento, sin embargo, diferentes a los dos anteriores, éste estaba domeñado en una lujuria dónde cada quién explotó en deseos leoninos que querían disiparse en la privacidad de un cuarto que les permitiera entregarse a través de caricias furtivas y gemidos destructivos clamando el nombre ajeno.

Posterior al débito carnal realizado con anterioridad; Tsuki y Kuroo estipularon entre ambos convertirse en amantes escondidos que pudieran encontrarse y desearse entre los lechos desordenados y los sentidos embriagados por efervescencia.

 ** _Eran amantes furtivos; unos que se entregaban desesperados con las tóxicas intenciones de lastimarse_**

-(-)-

Los cuerpos cayeron procelosos sobre la cama con lánguidas gotas de sudor que resbalaban soberanas sobre las pieles. Los dos se encontraban precipitados y tratando de amenguar la aceleración de sus figuras con colosales bocanadas de aire que trataban de ingerir desesperados para obtener algo de calma.

-¿Qué pasa Tsukki? ¿Acaso no puedes resistir una segunda ronda? .-Escuchó la seductora voz de Kuroo colisionado contra su oído.

El enorme marco de los lentes se resbaló curioso por el puente lívido de la nariz. Kei lo retó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ocultando el enojo con esa máscara pedante. -Yo todavía soy joven, puedo aguantar más rondas que tú.

El capitán de Nekoma esbozó otra convexa engatusada sobre su boca.

-Demuéstralo. -

La cama crujió con violencia y Kei terminó encima de la cadera del morocho. Kuroo lo sujetó y ambos decidieron volverse cenizas de una pasión prohibida y excitada. Como siempre, luego de ciertas provocaciones culminarían con la cama rechinando los resortes del lecho con vehemencia.

A Tsukki le gustaba sentir ese tipo de adrenalina con Kuroo. No podía ser más rezagante con el final de aquella absurda situación.

Después de todo debía darse el mérito necesario. Todos esos gestos ambiciosos de su parte lo llevaron al éxito de su premisa.

Y por supuesto, cabe destacar que no se arrepentía de nada.

 **Notas finales**

Bueno, desde hace rato que había comenzado a shippearlos, entonces, mis ganas ominosas de escribir de ellas fueron horribles.

¡En fin! Muchas gracias por leer esto, si llegas hasta aquí quiero agradecerte de corazón y si quieres dejar un comentario. Eres bienvenido a dejarlo.

¡Felices vísperas a todos!


End file.
